Cactuar-kun Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade
|date = July 19, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89358 |termin = December 5, 2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95416 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} The Cactuar-kun Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade ( !!!+, CEW+ Brigade, CEW+ ) is a Mutual Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the SOS Brigade which was announced on 19 July 2010. It is an upgrade of the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World!!! Brigade and was later upgraded to the Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade on December 5, 2010. Treaty text Article a: (Peace) It often comes to pass that certain unnamed individuals may want to bend the fabric of the universe and cause all manner of horrible things to occur, even cause Brigade members to fight one another. It is up to Brigade members to prevent this from occurring by keeping a certain someone entertained (ahem). Article 11 - (Intelligence) Sometimes aliens, time travellers, ghosts, monsters, ESPers, evil crime syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes who fight said evil syndicates try and hide in plain sight by pretending to be restaurant waiters, Western Spotted Owls or trouser legs. It is the great and heroic obligation of Brigade members to notice these facts and inform other members, lest they find a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. Article : What is this, I don't even... Rarely, someone will have gotten themselves into a sticky situation such as a slippery tentacle sliding up their trouser leg. In such a situation the rest of the Brigade members are obliged to throw some sake bottles at the offender, except if the Brigade's other friends are the reason the Brigade started throwing sake bottles. Article D: (Florida) Archaeological research indicates that Florida had been inhabited for thousands of years before any European settlements. Of the many indigenous peoples, the largest known were the Ais, the Apalachee, the Calusa, the Timucua and the Tocobaga tribes. Article baka~ Any member of the Brigade may burritos the clubroom any time they don't want to help enliven the world!! anymore, but before doing that they have to put extra effort into amusing a certain someone for 2 and tell everyone in the Brigade what they're doing. Signed for the (Random Insanity Alliance) *~ (Shadow), Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~ (Thunder Strike), Triumvir of Stuff, Hater of Cats, and collector of loli. *~ (Delta1212), Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~ (Ogaden), hunter of worth *~ (Jenne), Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man *~ (crazyisraelie), Head of Foreign Affairs and Knight of Obsidian *~ (cctmsp13), Head of economics, Financier of the Agency Signed for the SOS Brigade *Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director, Viceroy of the Computer Research Society, Cosplay Champion, Bunny Girl Extraordinaire, Mistress of Endless Recursions, Owner of the Frog Suit, Speaker of the Word of Haruhi, Enforcer of Her Will and All-Round Prophet of the One True Goddess *Soviet Haruhi, ESPer, Mysterious Transfer Student, Wannabe Playwright and Ultra-Genki Robot Clone of the Goddess *Akiyama Mio, Time Traveller, Brigade Mascot, Moe Icon and God-Empress of the New Sakura Order *Soviet Yuki, Alien Supercomputer, Meganekko, Master of Lurking and Lazy Programmer *Soviet Kyon, Ordinary Human, Errand Boy, IA Taskmasker and Arthur Dent of the SOS Brigade *Myrrh, Resident Fujoshi, Obligatory Non-Government Signatory and Mistress of the Ero Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade